


Secret Lovers

by Maozy321



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	1. Tall, Dark, Silent, and Mysterious

**Unbelievable**

"Indra?" Clarke called out from on top of Indra's bed.

"Hmm?" Indra hummed as she continued to read her textbook.

"Anya is dating Lexa, right?" Clarke asked.

Indra scribbled down some notes, "Yes. Why?"

Clarke frowned, "I think I'm jealous of them."

"Why are you jealous?" Indra smirked as she turned to the bed. "Is it because you want Lexa to yourself?"

Clarke blushed, "No...?"

Indra chuckled and straddled Clarke's waist. "Are you sure that's not the reason?"

"Maybe I want to be in a relationship like them," Clarke flushed.

"You mean something just like this?" Indra stated, leaning in and kissing Clarke.

Clarke laughed into the kiss and pushed Indra off. "Don't be mean to me, Indra. I'll tell them you're being a horrible girlfriend."

"They'll never believe we're together," Indra grinned before kissing Clarke again.

Clarke returned her girlfriend's kiss and pulled her closer. They were the most unlikely couple but it really suited them. Indra's mysterious silence had pulled at Clarke's curiosity and it brought them much closer than they thought possible.

"Hmm," Clarke grinned as Indra pulled back. "My parents are going out tomorrow night, leaving me with Lux. Will the babysitter come by?"

"That depends, Clarke," Indra smiled as she caressed Clarke's cheek. "Are you going to let me do my job before I take care of you?"

"Never took you to being so domestic, Thorn," Clarke giggled. "But Lux does need attention and she misses you but not like how I do each night."

**Girls' Night In**

Clarke pressed against Indra, kissing her girlfriend. They had just put Lux, Clarke's three years old daughter, to sleep in the nursery. Clarke felt Indra's hands on her hips before they broke apart at the noise from downstairs. It woke Lux up.

Clarke sighed, "I'll get Lux. Will you go downstairs?"

"Of course," Indra confirmed, pecking Clarke's cheek before going.

Clarke carried Lux downstairs as she calmed her child's wailing to mere whimpers of discomfort at being woken. She frowned at the sight of Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Lexa Woods, and Anya Forest.

"Thanks for waking up Lux," Clarke huffed as she rubbed Lux's back. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"To party," Raven smirked. "Well, after Lux goes back to sleep."

Clarke sighed as she adjusted Lux in her arms. Lux turned away from nuzzling into Clarke's neck and spotted Indra.

"Indra! Nomon!" Lux cried as she reached out for her favorite person.

Indra took Lux from Clarke, giving into the child's wishes. "I'll put her down. You should order pizza if you're planning on drinking."

Clarke smirked, "You're drinking, too."

Indra rolled her eyes as she headed upstairs with Lux.

"So what's Indra doing here?" Anya questioned after Indra was out of hearing range.

"She's the babysitter," Clarke explained. "My parents went on a date and I wanted some time alone so I called Indra over to watch Lux. I was lucky that she was free tonight."

"Then why invite her to drink with us?" Raven frowned.

Clarke chuckled, "Our number would be odd without her and I know she won't drink a lot like you and Anya so there's still someone to check on Lux when needed. So what kind of pizzas?"

"Good point," Octavia noted. "Also meat lover."

/ - / - /

Hours later after Indra waited for Anya and Lexa to fall asleep, she slipped out of the guest room and into Clarke's bedroom. She situated herself into Clarke's bed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Thought you would never get here," Clarke mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry for the wait," Indra smiled as Clarke snuggled closer.

"Mine," Clarke smiled. "Ugh, the cat was nearly out of the bag."

Indra chuckled softly, "It's okay. No one knows and I'll be making breakfast in a few hours."

Clarke grumbled, "I still need to kiss Raven's kiss away from your lips. I can't believe Anya dared you to do that."

"Then don't, just know that I love you," Indra smiled. "Now shut up and sleep."

Clarke grinned in her sleep, "I love you too, Indra."

**Secret Lovers**

It was one of those mornings where Clarke woke up in Indra's embrace. She enjoyed the extra warmth and company.

"Morning Thorn," Clarke smiled lazily, knowing her girlfriend would be up.

"Your phone has been buzzing incessantly so I took the liberty of looking and replying," Indra informed with a kiss to Clarke's nape.

"Who, what, when, where, and why?" Clarke sighed.

Indra squeezed Clarke's waist gently and replied, "Octavia and Raven, hangout, today, mall in two hours, and I believe to grill you on that secret you let out at the party."

Clarke turned to face her Indra, "And what will you do without me?"

"I'll live," Indra chuckled. "I guess I'll treat Anya and Lexa out and catch up."

"You'll text me right?" Clarke smirked.

"Yes, I will," Indra smiled. "I believe Jake made pancakes and we need to see Lux before enjoying our day out without each other."

"You're lucky I love you," Clarke huffed at the fact that she had to get out of bed.

/ - / - /

Clarke grinned as she sent two pictures to Indra.

Sun: Which one looks better for our future date? [Black vs Blue lacy lingerie]

Moon: Get both. Blue for our anniversary meanwhile the black... depends if you're up for it.

"Fuck!" Clarke cursed, gaining the attention of Raven and Octavia, who were both done with the dressing room.

"You okay in there, Clarkey?" Raven called out.

"Everything is just peachy," Clarke replied. "I'll be right out."

\- / - / -

"Who were you just texting, Indra?" Anya questioned between fries.

Indra remained expressionless as she answered, "Just my girlfriend. She wanted my opinion on some lingerie."

Lexa's and Anya's eyes grew wide with shock before they choked on their food. Indra quickly handed them napkins which they gratefully accepted.

"How long? When do we get to meet her?" Lexa fired. "Is she pretty?"

Indra smirked a bit, "Three years, depends on her, and she's hot."

Anya shook her head with amusement, "Of course, she's hot. I expect nothing less from Indra's lover."

Moon: Lexa and Anya wants to meet you. Want to come out?

Sun: Only if you do

Moon: We should record their reactions. Here was theirs when I said I had a girlfriend. (Picture of Anya and Lexa choking on food)

Sun: Oh my! That's hilarious. O and Raven are dragging me to the food court

Moon: Later then

Sun: XOXO

"Was that her again?" Anya questioned.

Indra shrugged, "Maybe. Anyways, how are you two working out?"

Lexa blushed when she glanced at Anya. "We're making some progress."

"Bullshit," Anya huffed. "You love me and I love you."

Indra smirked as Lexa's blush grew redder while Anya planted a kiss on Lexa's cheeks.


	2. Interruptions

**Pool Day**

Indra pecked Clarke's lips before heading into the water with Lux. They were teaching her how to swim with floaties.

"You look so delicious in those board shorts, Indra," Clarke beamed. "When do they come off?"

Indra rolled her eyes at Clarke, "I'm not having that conversation in front of Lux. The little one needs an attentive lifeguard."

Clarke giggled and grabbed her phone, snapping pictures of her girlfriend and daughter playing in the pool. The screen door slid open with Jake coming out with a tray of meat to grill.

"Cannonball!" Raven screamed as she ran through the house and jumped into the pool.

"Damn it, Reyes!" Octavia shouted. "I'm not your damn maid!"

Clarke turned to see her friends and Indra's coming out into the backyard. Octavia unceremoniously dumped Raven's stuff on the lounge chair next to Clarke's and put hers on top.

"We heard from Abby that you were teaching Lux how to swim," Octavia informed. "I hope you don't mind us joining your pool day."

"I don't," Clarke sighed as she leaned back.

It wasn't going as planned because it was supposed to end up with her parents taking Lux to dinner, leaving Clarke and Indra to enjoy some alone time. Indra hid her disappointment well as she taught Lux how to swim in the shallow end of the pool.

/ - / - /

"There you go, Lux," Clarke smiled after she handed Lux a plate of cut up Korean short rib meat with mash potatoes and corn.

"Danke, mum," Lux beamed before digging in with her hands.

"She's learning German?" Anya asked, impressed by the three year old.

Clarke chuckled, "Only because of Indra's studies. She wants to learn what the college juniors are learning."

"Here's some more meat, kids," Jake chuckled, placing another tray of fresh off the grill meat.

"Thank you, Jake," Indra stated. "Clarke, could you pass the salad?"

"I want!" Lux shouted when she saw Indra put salad on her plate. "I want, nomon!"

Clarke giggled, "Lux is always copying you, Indra."

"That's because you're boring," Indra stated as she added a small portion of salad to Lux's plate.

"Ouch, the princess needs some burn cream for that," Raven grinned.

/ - / - /

"Later," Indra saluted as she headed out.

"No! Nomon!" Lux cried, chasing after Indra. "Stay!"

Indra picked her up and kissed Lux's cheeks before handing her to Clarke.

"I'll text you later," Clarke whispered.

"Kay," Indra stated without breaking into a smile. "Bye Lux. Be good for mum."

Luckily Clarke's friends followed Indra's lead and started leaving. Clarke put Lux down for bed and ended up texting with Indra until they both fell asleep, struggling to stay awake.

**Alone**

Clarke pecked Lux's temple as she put her down for a nap. She couldn't understand how her baby could be so energetic in the morning but tired out after daycare. Clarke watched Lux for a few more seconds before heading to her room, her phone already face calling Indra.

"Hey Prisa," Indra greeted with a smile.

"Hey General," Clarke beamed. "Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment," Indra replied with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Good," Clarke smirked before setting her up and stripped for Indra.

Indra chuckled, "It doesn't look like you get a show since I'm already naked and in the bath."

Clarke grinned, "So are you nice and hard yet?"

"I will be soon enough for you," Indra winked.

Their flirting continued as did their ministrations. The phone sex was great except for this one. Clarke was so close to her big "O" when Raven and Octavia barged in.

"Clarkey!" Raven shouted when she opened the door.

"Fuck! Close it!" Octavia gasped when she caught sight of Clarke.

"Damn it!" Clarke growled as she ended the face call without achieving her orgasm while the two closed the door, escaping back to the living room.

Clarke sent some quick texts to Indra as she headed to her private bathroom to clean up.

Sun: Sorry for cutting our face call

Sun: Raven and Octavia ruined my 'O'

Sun: Did you get to cum?

Moon: It's okay, love. I was starting to prune.

Moon: I did. Sorry you didn't.

Moon: I'll give you oral the next time we meet

Sun: Stop making me fall deeper in love with you!

Moon: I can't when you hold my heart

Sun: I love you

Moon: I love you

/ - / - /

Clarke glared at Raven and Octavia throughout their movie night. They weren't teasing her yet, especially not with Lux sitting on her lap singing along to the Disney movies. She wanted to kill them so bad but she had to think about Lux. Her baby doesn't deserve seeing her in jail.

After Clarke tucked Lux to bed and rejoined her friends in the living room, they immediately teased her.

"So who were you getting off with?" Raven smirked.

"My girlfriend," Clarke huffed. "I hate you two so much right now."

Octavia grinned, "You didn't get off?"

"No," Clarke grumbled.

Both crackled at Clarke's misery.

**Shopping**

Indra blamed Clarke for dragging her to the mall in Polis instead of driving an hour to the one in the next city. She knew that they would be seen. They were not ashamed of each other but rather enjoyed being in their little bubble.

"What do you think of this?" Clarke asked, pushing the curtains aside to show off the yellow button up and blue jeans.

Lux booed and Indra chuckled, "I have to agree with the little one."

"Holy shit! Indra laughed!" Raven pointed out, revealing that she was there.

Indra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Who invited you, Reyes?"

Raven smirked, "Does it matter? The gang is all here."

"Hey Indra," Anya greeted before sitting down next to her. "Did you get dragged along to look after Lux and hold shopping bags?"

"Obviously," Indra stated. "I only came because I'm positive that Clarke would have lost Lux."

"I'm not a bad parent," Clarke huffed as she pulled the curtains over to shield herself. "All I wanted was some new clothes and Lux needs some new ones too."

"A great excuse to get out of the house and not do homework," Indra frowned even though both knew that Clarke had finished before they came to the mall.

Clarke huffed, "You're so annoying, Indra! All you do is brood and criticize me! I get that I'm a teenage mother but I can handle it!"

"You should apologize, Indra," Lexa pouted, disliking it when Clarke was upset.

Indra shook her head, "I'm taking Lux over to Little Love Lion. I expect you to be there in ten, Clarke. Clearly, you're hungry and you're taking it out on me. I also want an apology from you for wasting time."

"Fine!" Clarke grumbled even though she was smiling inside.

Their friends took the bait, the false anger.

"You don't have to go with her," Octavia stated when Clarke came out of the dressing room.

"I have to," Clarke sighed. "Indra is my ride home and she does have my daughter."

"I'll take you home," Raven offered.

Clarke shook her head, "None of you have a booster seat for Lux and don't say you'll buy one. It's pricey and Indra is just watching out for me and Lux in her own way."

"Fine," Raven huffed. "But we're going with you."

/ - / - /

Moon: Did you have to bring them?

Sun: They invited themselves.

Sun: Next time, we are driving the extra hour

Moon: We should have in the first place

Sun: Then why drive me here?

Moon: Because the rule is to say 'yes' to your wife

Sun: Wife???!

Moon: I plan to when you least expect it

"Who are you guys texting?" Anya questioned.

"My girlfriend," Indra answered. "She's jealous of Lux."

Clarke shrugged, "My parents. They want me to pick up some groceries. Indra, is it okay to go to Costco?"

Indra nodded, "It would be wise and I need to get gas."

"Hold up!" Raven huffed. "Is there proof that your girlfriend is real?"

Indra glanced at Lux, who was napping, before replying, "I doubt my girlfriend would appreciate me showing off her nudes."

"Indra!" Clarke frowned. "Lux is right here."

"She's asleep," Indra pointed out. "Anyways, we need to get going. Some of us do have plans of getting laid tonight."

With that, Indra got up to settle the bill. Clarke sighed and gathered Lux in her arms.

"Shit! She's sassy," Raven chuckled. "Also Clarke, you do know you don't have to follow her right?"

"I know I don't but it's convenient," Clarke stated. "I need to get Lux home soon. She'll get grumpy soon."

"Alright, later," their friends mumbled.

/ - / - /

"I can't believe it. She's still out," Clarke stated as she looked towards the backseat at her daughter.

Indra smiled, "A day at the mall does that. Now you owe me kisses."

Clarke grinned, "I do."

Clarke leaned towards Indra and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"Hmm, so getting laid tonight?" Clarke smirked, pulling away.

"Only if you want me to stay over," Indra stated as she reversed out of the Costco parking lot. "Besides, there were too many interruptions these past weeks."


	3. Spring Break

**Cuddles**

Clarke pulled Indra's arm closer to her chest as they watched a movie in the living room. They had put Lux down for bed earlier and were enjoying some alone time.

"So spring break is coming up," Clarke prompted. "Are you doing anything fun?"

"I'm going to spoil Lux while you attend your classes," Indra smirked. "But I do have plans for just us and Lux."

Clarke giggled, "So... are you going to tell me?"

Indra hummed, "It involves me getting your mom to write me a note so I can have a week long of excused absences and us flying somewhere for your spring break."

"Why not your mom?" Clarke questioned, knowing that Indra's mom, Natasha, was a nurse at Polis General.

"I would but sadly, doctor beats nurse," Indra sighed. "She understands and did help me with asking Abby and Jake about stealing you and Lux for a week."

"I love your mom," Clarke smiled. "She's like my dad."

Indra chuckled, "She is definitely the female version of Jake Griffin. Now, shall we take these cuddles upstairs? I'm getting tired and the couch isn't that great."

"Okay, but you have to make breakfast for me and Lux," Clarke beamed.

Indra smiled as she carried Clarke upstairs to the bedroom. They cuddled, content to be in each other's arms, and fell asleep.

**Jealous**

"Hey Clarke," Raven grinned. "What are you looking at? Also you're killing your lunch."

"Lexa, Anya, and Indra took Lux to the zoo and they're spamming me with pictures," Clarke grumbled. "I want to be at the zoo with my baby girl."

"But you see her every day," Octavia pointed out.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I have school from 8 am to 3 pm. I do homework from 4 pm to 6 pm and Lux has to be in bed by 7 pm."

"What about weekends?" Raven asked.

"Busy with you guys," Clarke sighed. "Indra must be enjoying this. I'm a horrible mother."

"She's just the babysitter," Octavia stated. "And you are a great mom. Lux knows that and we do, too."

Clarke was about to reply to Octavia when her phone rang and she immediately picked up.

C: Hey Indra. Is something wrong?

I: Lux won't stop crying.

C: Why? What happened?

I: It was Lexa or Anya. I tried everything to get her to calm down.

C: Let me see her.

Clarke moved her phone away from her ear and switched it to video call like Indra. Lux's tears streamed down her face and her wails were earsplitting.

"Lux, it's mommy," Clarke called to her baby.

"Mummy!" Lux exclaimed, calming down slightly.

Clarke smiled, "Hi baby. Why is my pretty girl crying? Did Lexa or Anya hurt you?"

Lux shook her head, "I want candy. Noman said no."

"Noman is right," Clarke stated and noticed how Lux's bottom lips quivered. "No candy because when you get home, you'll get ice cream for dessert."

"Ice cream?" Lux gasped.

Clarke grinned, "Yes, ice cream. But if you want candy now, then no ice cream."

Lux pouted, "I want ice cream!"

Clarke chuckled, "Then no candy and no more crying. Go give noman a hug. I'll see you later, Lux. Mummy has to go to class."

"Bye mummy!" Lux stated before the phone went back to it's rightful owner.

I: So it was my fault.

C: Apparently, Indra. Anyways, she gets half a bowl of ice cream later. You, Lexa, and Anya are welcomed to stay for dinner.

I: I'll be sure to tell them that. I'll see you later. Bye Griffin.

C: Bye Thorn.

"That was adorable," Octavia gushed. "The way you handled Lux. She like immediately stopped crying when she saw you."

"Clarke is her 'mummy', O," Raven smirked. "But yea, I agree. That was cute."

"Shof op, guys!" Clarke blushed as she started eating her lunch.

**Cat Escaped But Recaught**

Clarke bounced in her seat of her last class. They were leaving tonight and she would finally find out where they were going. As soon as the bell rang, she bolted to her locker, cleaning the last of her things, and rushed out the double doors to the parking lot. She spotted Indra's car at the curb and ran over.

"Hey babe," Clarke greeted as she got in the car and leaned over, pecking Indra's cheek. "I love you so much."

From the backseat, Lexa coughed, "Hi Clarke."

"So you two are together," Anya smirked. "That explains Lux's behavior so much."

Clarke blushed, "Indra, why didn't you tell me we had company?"

"You didn't give me a chance," Indra stated. "Anya, Lexa, you two will keep quiet about this or else that thing won't happen."

"What thing?" Clarke questioned.

Indra smiled at Clarke, "It's nothing to worry about but we will discuss it later. Right now, we need to pick up Lux from daycare and get something to eat."

/ - / - /

"I can't believe it," Lexa huffed. "You two have been together all this time."

"We've been together since that incident but made it official when Clarke was five months pregnant," Indra stated. "Clarke was being way too emotional and kept spouting on about how you wouldn't like her because she was fat. It didn't help with you avoiding her."

"I was insecure and still trying to control my anger," Lexa defended herself. "I would have asked Clarke out eventually..."

"Sadly, when you did, I happened to reject you," Clarke pointed out. "And you ran for Anya. Funny how things works. We both wanted each other and Anya wanted Indra but I have Indra and you have Anya."

"Mummy!" Lux cried. "I hungry!"

"We're almost there, Lux," Clarke beamed as she looked towards the backseat. "Just a few more minutes, sweetie."

"So Clarke, has Indra told you where she's taking you and Lux?" Anya smirked.

"Sadly no," Clarke huffed. "Not one clue and she has our parents keeping quiet too."

"Well, we know you will love it when you board your plane later," Lexa chuckled. "Also Anya, you're paying for me, right?"

"That depends on what we do later," Anya stated.

/ - / - /

Clarke settled in her first class seats of the plane and looked out the window. The skies were dark and starry. Indra came back with Lux from the bathroom and helped her back into her seat.

"There you go, Lux," Indra smiled. "Close your eyes now. You too, Clarke."

"In a bit," Clarke beamed. "Thank you for all of this, Indra."

"Only the best for my future wife," Indra stated before leaning over and pecking Clarke's cheek. "Get some sleep so you aren't jetlag later."

"Night, Indra," Clarke smiled and pecked Indra's cheeks in return.

Clarke sighed as she watched Indra get back to her seat. It was across the aisle but luckily the seat next to hers was empty. Clarke didn't mind the distance but did wish that she could cuddle up close to her girlfriend.

"Night, mummy," Lux mumbled as she snuggled close.

Clarke smiled and reclined her seat for bed. She was flying first class to France with her daughter and girlfriend for spring break. She couldn't ask for anything more than a good time.


End file.
